


Inside Out

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki think Kyo is better off NOT being a Juunishi member.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Out

Inside Out (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Someday I'm gonna beat you and take my rightful place in the Juunishi and in this family!"

Yuki's heart did a twist as he heard this declaration of Kyo's. It wasn't the first time he'd heard it, and it wouldn't be the last. But every time he did, he felt sick to his stomach.

Despite his having called him that almost every day of their lives together, he knew Kyo wasn't stupid. Nor was he deaf or blind. So why did he continue to hold onto this hope of becoming part of the inner family?

Being inside was far from ideal. Akito was a possessive, unreasonable, mentally-unstable tyrant who made life miserable for as many of them as possible. Being accepted by Akito only meant getting closer than anyone with an ounce of self-preservation would want to.

Maybe Kyo thought being a Juunishi member could keep him from being locked up like the previous Cats. However, it hadn't kept the supposedly-exalted Rat from being imprisoned in a dark, lonely room, had it?

Was Kyo wishing to gain the respect of the rest of the Juunishi by being one of them? His arch enemy already respected his ability to make friends outside the family so easily. None of the Juunishi members rejected Kyo simply for being the Cat, although a couple had issues with his personality. That didn't mean they didn't care about him.

As far as Yuki was concerned, Kyo's main problem was not knowing when he had it good. Even the New Year's banquet Yuki would rather do without. He couldn't imagine Kyo actually enjoying having to put on a silky, ribbon-laden costume to perform an intricate dance for the others' oogling pleasure.

Had Kyo really THOUGHT about what being inside would mean at all? Or was it just being 'officially' excluded that made him want it more? Did he wish for the option to turn away from it himself rather than having no choice?

If the Cat ever did get his wish, the Rat knew he'd learn that being trapped within was far worse than being locked out. Only then it would be too late.

\--

(Word challenge – Inside)

(2005)

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
